


Afterglow

by ramseysrookiex



Series: Written In The Stars [2]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tears, Tension, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramseysrookiex/pseuds/ramseysrookiex
Summary: You and Gary decided to relive your Love Island journey. But as you reach the day of Hannah’s return, how will you both feel?
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: Written In The Stars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767538
Kudos: 84





	Afterglow

_“Only you know me_  
_The way you know me_  
_Only you forgive me_  
_When I'm sorry“_

You are sat in the living room of Gary and Jamie’s flat where you moved in after Love Island. You and Gary wanted to wait until you found the perfect house, before settling down somewhere. You didn’t mind as it helped you to get to know Jamie more as he didn’t make the best of first impressions. You loved living with them but you felt like the maid, having to clear up after the two of them. They repeatedly took the mick out of you, saying “you clean up so much you may as well get a uniform,” though it was mainly Jamie. So you hatched a plan to get them into shape with the housework. And it worked a treat.

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon in late August. You and Gary decided when you left the villa you wanted to watch the show back to see how it looked to everyone at home.

You were all caught up when you reached the day of Hannah’s return. You took a break for a few days before building up the courage to relive it. It was such a emotional rollercoaster of a day, you didn’t know how you’d feel having to watch the hurt and upset you went through. You were also nervous about Gary’s reaction to everything.

You head through to the kitchen to quickly clean the dishes from lunch when you hear Gary calling you.

“Babe you sure you want to watch this?” Getting the episode set up on the TV.

“Yep!” You say rather sharply. “I want you to see what a moron you were! And also how you made me feel.”

You can hear him gulping from the living room. He was nervous as he has only been told snippets by friends and family, nothing to the full extent of the day.

Walking through to the living room with snacks and drinks in tow, you snuggle up next to him on the sofa.

“What did you bring?”

“Salt and vinegar pringles and some beer.”

“Good choices,” he says already shoving a few pringles in his mouth, crumbs gathering on his t-shirt.

“Omg babe, the mess,” getting the crumbs off him with your hand and putting them on the table to clean later.

“Sorry, they’re so messy,” he settles down. “You ready?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” replying nervously, cuddling into Gary with your legs over his lap.

Gary turns his attention from you to the TV and presses play.

________

You emerge from the duvet to see Gary sat up next to you, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh sorry, did I wake you?” He looks at you startled.

“I’ve had a text, I’ve going on a date”.

“Me too”.

You look at him with sleepy eyes and sigh, “How are you feeling about it? Nervous? Excited?”

Gary gives you a big reassuring smile. “I think it’ll be laugh, can’t take these things too seriously. You have one too...” he sighs. “It will be fine, won’t take long and then we can talk about how they went,” pulling you in for a cuddle and kissing your forehead.

You wrap your arms around him and sigh, “Can’t we just stay like this? Seems a shame to get up,” you giggle to him. He wraps his arms tighter around you and you lean up to kiss him. “Whoever it is, definitely won’t match up to you babe”. Gary smiles back at you and kisses you again.

“I guess we’d better get up and get ready before everyone else wakes up”. Gary gives you another kiss and a wave as he gets up to leave.

You lie back in the bed for a minute before eventually getting up yourself.

________

“It not too bad so far,” he says.

“That’s because nothing has really happened yet babe.”

You both turn your attention back to the TV.

In the clip it shows you on your date with Henrik. He was flirting quite heavily and making you a little uncomfortable.

“Hmph.”

“What?”

“He was coming on pretty strong on that date.”

“Yeah I know and I did tell you about it remember?. Anyway you think you’re annoyed,” rolling your eyes. “Just press play I want to see your date.”

Gary sighs and presses play again.

Gary’s date with Hannah is playing. You take a deep breath to try and relax yourself but your shoulders are tense. Gary gives you a squeeze to try and reassure you, but it doesn’t work, you knew at the time something was off about her whole return. Coming back with a completely new look and copycat attitude. Even Hope pulled you aside off camera at the time to warn you about her.

________

“So what I’d really like to know is, how things are going with you and Sophia?”

Gary smiles. “Yeah things are going really well between us, but you’ve probably seen all that on TV. We’re proper solid.”

“Hmm..” she ponders. “But do you know what she’s been up to behind your back? She’s been quite popular with the boys you know, especially at Casa Amor,” twirling her hair round her finger.

“Well as you know, she’s a beautiful girl. I’m happy that others can see her for who she is,” he pauses. “Look I get what you’re trying to imply, but I trust my girl.”

“Blind faith maybe?”

“I trust my girl 100%, she has proven that she deserves my trust. And she has it completely.”

________

_“What the fuck?”_ grabbing the remote to pause the TV. “She is—,” you say completely flabbergasted trying to think of the right thing to say, “I don’t have the right words right now,” folding your arms. “But I knew something was off though, Hope even pulled me aside when no one else was around to warn me if I didn’t know,” stopping again. “Like I’m glad you trusted me and everything and didn’t believe her bullshit but seriously,” stopping to take a breath. “What didn’t you tell me?”

“I was trying to protect you. I didn’t want you having to deal with her saying stuff about you so I decided to keep quiet.”

“But don’t you think I had a right to know though.”

“In hindsight yes I should have told you. Sorry.”

“Let’s just keep watching. We’re not even at the best part yet.”

“What do you mean the _best part_?”

“Oh you’ll see don’t worry.”

You keeping watching where you see Hannah trying to kiss him, but only gets his cheek. You can’t help but tut to yourself about how desperate Hannah was coming across. Trying to plant doubts in his head about your relationship when she would clearly have seen you haven’t even went near another boy, even in Casa Amor you slept on the daybeds. The screen fades and its now showing Gary walking back into the villa his arm around her.

“Like this,” you say over the TV. “How did you think that would make me feel seeing you come back with her all cosy like that?” Raising your eyebrows at him.

“All I was trying to do was help her because she said she was gonna fall.”

“Can you not see the smirk on her face though? It was so obvious babe.”

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think too much of it. I was just trying to be nice.”

“You don’t seem to think too much about anything do you though. You’re just like happy to float around on a drama free bubble regardless of how it makes anyone feel.”

“You know I don’t like drama.”

“Yeah I know that, but it would’ve been nice for you to assert yourself in front her, in front of me even. How could you not see I wasn’t happy?”

“I— Can we just continue watching now?

“ _Fine_.”

________

You walk over and kiss Gary full on the mouth in front of everyone.

“Good morning to you too gorgeous,” he smirks at you.

You lean in to give him a hug and whisper in his ear. “Good to see you missed me then,” your voice quavering slightly. “Can we have a chat in a bit please.”

“Sure thing babe”, he leans in returning your hug and squeezes you tight. “How about later, once everything has settled down a bit, just us two?”

You nod in response.

________

Gary looks at you, “Ahh ok I see what you mean now sorry. Was that why you kissed me?”

“Maybe,” a little embarrassed. “I felt a little insecure seeing they way you were checking her out and then doing that stupid grin you do.”

“Hold up a second, stupid grin?”

“Yeah that big cheesy grin that I love, but doing it to her even after everything she said on your date about me, and trying to kiss you...”

“I get it,” giving you a cuddle. “But just so you know, I wasn’t checking her out, I was just looking because I still couldn’t believe she was back and that she had changed so much from when she was first there, that’s all. You know I’ve only got eyes for you.”

“Lets fast forward a little bit.”

“Good plan.”

Gary skips you and Hannah having words in the dressing room about the dates, until it shows her taking Lottie for a chat by the fire pit.

“Hold up a minute, go back and play it.”

________

“So... you’re probably wondering what I’m doing back?” Lottie nods, and Hannah continues. “I picked Gary for my date because I want to help you.”

“Help me how?”

“To get with Gary. It’s not fair how much you’ve been made to suffer, how much they’ve made you suffer. Especially Sophia anyway, she’s really been rubbing it in your face,” she huffs. “I want to prove that there are cracks between them, and I think the best way of doing that is by me getting close to him. You do still like him, don’t you?”

“So much. But I don’t deserve you helping me.”

“Shh, of course you do. But I will need your help.”

“Anything.”

________

_“I knew it!_ She was trying to break us up so Lottie would be with you instead of me,” you can’t help it but you start crying. “And I wasn’t being smug, I can’t help that I was feeling happy.”

“Aww babe come here,” holding you tight. “You know nothing was gonna break us up though right?”

“During that day I didn’t know what to think though and then watching that,” you sniff. “No one wanted us to be happy did they? Like, what if her plan had worked and we split up and you were—“

“Shh its ok. I wouldn’t have let that happen, I would have fought for you. I knew at that point I loved you so there was no chance I was gonna lose you without a fight. And believe me when I say, you’re the first girl I would have been willing to fight for.”

“Really?”

“Really.” You smile at each other and continue watching to see you, Lottie and Hope chatting in the bedroom. Lottie pretending to fall in your lap in complete exasperation because Hannah was back and took Gary on a date. Not that it had anything to do with her, or so you thought before you knew about her and Hannah’s hidden agenda.

________

“That’s not my problem Lottie. I’m tired of you always acting like I’m getting in the way of your Lottie/Gary ship. You _barely_ kissed him once, and that was because he felt sorry for you. He has made it clear he isn’t interested in you, so can you just please move on. For all our sakes.”

“So I’m not allowed to be honest about my feelings now. It’s not like I’ve acted on them.”

“And I appreciate that, but your obsession with him isn’t healthy.”

“And what about his obsession with Hannah, hmm? You must’ve seen how he was checking her out before. He fancies her, I can tell.”

“I don’t think there’s anything in it, he was probably just admiring her new hair.”

“No boyfriend has ever noticed when I’ve dyed my hair. She’s turned his head and its obvious. I bet she’s out there with him now.”

________

“Ha you really let her have it,” he chuckles. “And you were right, you even saw that kiss when we watched it and and it was barely a peck.”

“Yeah I know that. But can you blame me for giving it back to her? I had to put up with so much shit with her making me feel like I was a stumbling block or just your bit of fun. And after watching what I’ve just seen, I’m glad I did.”

“You would never be just a bit of fun, you do realise that?”

“Yeah I know now, but at the time it gets stuck in your head, you know? Like, when you hear something so many times you can’t forget it, that’s what that was like for me the whole time in there. It was only worth while because of you.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that,” kissing the side of your head. “I never even knew half of the things that happened while we were in there before watching it all back. Like, I knew some of the things she said to you because either Bobby or Noah overheard you were upset. I should have been there for you more.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not. I should have looked out for you more.”

“But you did though, I always knew you had my back.”

“Not enough. The only real thing I did was speaking to Lottie before the final recoupling about—”

“Wait what?”

“Yeah, I just asked her for a chat to basically try again to let her down gently, I don’t like upsetting anyone. I told her that I loved you and that we were happy. She didn’t take it well but she understood.”

“I can’t believe you told her that. I mean she did have a right to be upset I guess, the guy she’d fallen for didn’t like her back. I can understand how that feels,” stopping for a breath. “You’re so kind though, I’m sure deep down she appreciated you being honest. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.”

He smiles at your words, “but seriously though how could someone not like you back? You had like every lad in that villa fancying you, I was like the luckiest man because it was me you wanted to be with.”

“That’s so cute,” you smile, “anyway shall we keep watching?”

________

“Hey you!” Your softly spoken voice gracing Gary’s presence at the sun loungers.”

“Hey you! How was the date?”

“Yeah it was good thanks. Would have preferred it was with you instead though.”

“Come on, I’m not buying that. It must’ve been nice to see Henrik again after all this time.”

“Yeah it was, just like seeing a friend and having a catch up.” You stop and take a slow, deep breath. “How was the date with Hannah?”

“You know what, I really wasn’t expecting to see her again. It was nice getting to know her a bit, she’s... actually well alright”. You could sense the hesitation in his voice, like he was trying to hide something.

“Do you think she fancies you?”

“Yeah probably, I don’t think she’d have chosen me for the date otherwise. You worried?”

“No, I trust you to be loyal. But you should know though, the girls were talking earlier, about how you were looking at her when you got back from your date. I noticed it too, and it didn’t make make me feel great to be honest, but I figured there was probably nothing in it.”

“Those girls,” he huffs. “Was it Lottie?”

“Little bit yeah.”

“I should’ve guessed.” He looks down at his feet before looking back at you, he looks like he’s thinking about something. “Thanks for trusting me though, it really means a lot to me.” He leans over the sun lounger to give you a kiss.”

________

“I did wish it was with you, I stand by that.”

“Would definitely have saved us a lot of drama that’s for sure.”

“And I really did trust you when I said it too. I know it didn’t sound like it but I was just on edge because of everything that was happening.”

“You don’t need to explain yourself babe.”

A party was announced for Hannah and Henrik so you watch as you and the girls are getting ready in the dressing room trying to avoid Hannah as much as possible before heading down.

________

You make your way to the kitchen where you meet Hope and Noah, and Lottie and Bobby.

Lottie avoids you as approach. Bobby is showing off making cocktails.

“I call this one, The Bobbyfish”, he says.

“Can I have one”, you ask.

“Of course”, he puts the drink in the mixer and gives it a quick shake before pouring it into a glass and handing it to you.

“Thanks Bobby”, you smile.

You all turn and watch Hannah with Gary and Jakub at the pool. She giggles and flicks her hair off her shoulder. You don’t want to look, but you can’t stop yourself either.

________

“You look so sad there.”

“Probably because I was sad babe. I know we were fine after the dates and everything but I just had niggling feeling that something was off. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, it was more that I didn’t trust her. I could see how touchy feely she was and you just ignored it.”

“I wasn’t ignoring it, well I was but not in the way you think.”

“So tell me.”

“Well I thought if I made a big deal of it, it would make it seem like it was more than it was. Was I flattered even a little bit, yeah. But my heart was already yours.”

”Cutie,” pinching his cheek.

“Anyway how come I never had a Bobbyfish?”

“Because you were too busy down at the pool recreating Dirty Dancing with Hannah Montana,” you glare at him and he gives you an apologetic look. “Can you see how it looked to me now though?”

“Yeah, I feel embarrassed watching it back not gonna lie. I acted like an idiot and I couldn’t see it. In my head all I was trying to do was make up for being the reason she was dumped in the first place, you know.”

“But that wasn’t your fault she got dumped though, like I said at the time you had to choose someone. She probably wouldn’t have lasted much longer anyway.”

“You’re proper savage you are.”

“It’s true though, she was never cut out for being in the villa. Even coming back she pretended she didn’t believe in knights in shining amour but her facade slipped near the end and she showed who she was before,” you sigh. “Maybe if she had came back without changing we might have salvaged a friendship but,” you shrug your shoulders.

“I wish I’d known you were upset.”

“I was scared of telling you how I felt incase you thought I was trying to pick a fight, so I kept my feelings to myself and only spoke to Chelsea.”

He puts a strand of hair behind your ear. “I wouldn’t have thought that. I wish you spoke to me about it.”

“I tried remember? Down at the pool. Anyway, we’ll get to that bit.”

________

You sit at the fire pit with Chelsea looking on at the goings on. You spot Gary with Hannah and Jakub at the pool again.

“Hmm...”

“You ok hun?” Chelsea says taking your hand.

“I’m not sure.”

“Does this have anything do with Gary and Hannah, by any chance?”

“Is it that obvious...” you sigh. “I just... I’m just really confused. I’m feeling a lot of mixed emotions right now.”

“I get you babes”.

You’re quiet for a moment and you see Gary, Hannah and Jakub jump in the pool and climb out again.

“I’m going over there.”

“Is that wise?”

“I’m not going to kick off or anything. I just want to see what’s going on”.

________

“You didn’t keep to your word at all there.”

“I couldn’t help it. And you were only encouraging her stupid behaviour.”

“I thought I was just being friendly.”

“Hmm. Your version of being friendly is a lot different to mine babe.”

________

“What’s going on here then?”, you ask inquisitively.

“We’re just mates having some banter babe.”

“It doesn’t look that way to me, you know you could be more considerate of my feelings Gary. You’ve been here with her most of the evening while we’ve hardly said two words to each other.”

“Honestly babe, there’s nothing in it. I promise you.”

“Well that’s not exactly true is it Gary?” Hannah pipes up.

“What’s that supposed to mean?“

“It’s nothing honestly babe.”

“I wasn’t asking you, I was asking the tart in the dress over here.”

“If you’ve got something to say Sophia just say it!”

“Oh I’m saying it. It’s obvious what you’re doing and quite frankly babe, it’s embarrassing. You thinking a new makeover, makes you into this whole new person. You need to get your head out of whatever silly romance novel you’ve been reading and enter the real world.”

Around the villa, it’s all suddenly gone quiet. The only thing you can hear between the crickets is the odd gasp, emanating from the kitchen. Hannah doesn’t look like she knows how to respond, but she looks like she might open her mouth before you cut her off.

“Did you do all of that for him,” pointing at Gary. “You know... I actually respected you before. You tried to go for something and it didn’t work out, and you left with your head held high. I don’t recognise this person you’ve become. You didn’t need to change who you were, to try and get a man to like you.”

________

“I regret nothing,” shrugging your shoulders. “But please tell me you understand why I went off at her? She was trying to break us up and looking in from the outside it looked like it might have been working.”

“Babe I’ve said countless times that you were the only one for me in there. Remember I never even liked the girl the first few days.”

“So you’re saying you did like her when she came back?”

“Not in the way you’re implying no. I only ever wanted to get to know her as a mate.”

________

The next clip cuts to you in the beach hut. Your eye make up smudged down both cheeks from crying so much. You side eye Gary, who is holding his breath not knowing what he’s about to watch.

Sophia how are you feeling with Hannah and Henrik being back in the villa?

“It was nice of Henrik choosing me for his date and all but I only see him as a mate. Hannah,” you shrug, “I guess you already know how I feel about her.”

Do you think Gary fancies Hannah?

“Woah umm... I mean I’m not really sure right now, he’s been acting like a complete prat tonight,“ taking your time to answer. “It just hurts you know, we’ve technically been together since the first day and as soon as she comes back in... it’s like I’m forgotten.”

Do you regret having the argument with her?

“Nope, why would I? Next question.“

Do you think you and Gary will survive this?

“I hope we can, we’ve been through so much to get to this point it’d be stupid to throw everything away now.“ You can’t help but the tears are flowing and you can’t stop them. “Sorry,” wiping underneath your eyes. “I just felt like tonight he didn’t care about my feelings or how I could be interpreting him with Hannah. He likes the attention I get it, but there comes a point when he needs to learn to take a step back and realise what’s going on around him. Actions have consequences, but I just don’t like thinking what that might mean right now.“

Are you saying you might break up with him?

“I can’t lie to you, it’s rolling about in my mind,” stopping to breathe. “Yeah he’s been a prat... but he’s still my prat,” sniffing and wiping your eyes with a tissue. “I have fallen for him, like proper hard, and I don’t want to lose him. But he’s so naive in some situations, and I’m not making excuses for him, no one could do that tonight. I’ll need to have a chat with him and decide where we go from here.”

The light beside the camera flashes green and you leave the room.

________

Gary switches the TV off completely and you’re both sat in silence for a while, Gary contemplates what he’s just watched in this episode. Finally coming to the realisation of how he acted affected you and he had no idea.

“Omg babe I— I don’t know what to say except I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry, please know you weren’t forgotten, not even for a minute,” tears spilling from his eyes from watching you being so upset. “I can’t believe I never realised before now just how upset you were that night. I’m such an idiot.” Now leaning forward with his head in his hands. “Like we’ve spoken through little snippets watching it but when you piece it all together like that... Why did you stay with me? Like I know what you said but I wouldn’t have blamed you if you broke it off. I understand now why nan hit me over the head when I saw her, she said ‘you ever pull a stunt like that again and you’ll lose that girl’.”

“I guess I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt because I know being in the villa can heighten everything and make it seem like it was more than it was,” you stop. “I can forgive a situation like that once, and that’s it. I still have to protect my heart.”

He turns around to face you and takes your hands in his, “I totally get it, and you have too, but how did you forgive me for treating you like that?”

“Who said I did?”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t blame you. I can’t believe how I acted. I know I keep saying it but I’m just in shock. All I ever thought I was doing was being friendly and making her feel welcome back in the villa again,” furrowing his brow. “If I’d known you were upset I would’ve taken a step back. I’m really really sorry,” pulling you to sit on his knee. “I’m not that guy.”

“I know you’re not, and this is why I didn’t want to lose you over something so minor. Even if it didn’t feel like that at the time. I slept on it and I woke up with a much clearer head and it was then I just knew.”

“I can’t tell you how happy I am. And watching that back and the shit I put you through I’m so lucky to still have you in my life.”

“I’m lucky too you know.”

“Nah I’m the lucky one in this relationship babe, get used to it,” he smirks.

You lean in and kiss him. “I suppose I’ll have to then,” you giggle.

“Good. But you do know how much I love you, don’t you?” He looks into your eyes. “You’re literally the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Hey shh, of course I do, we made it through didn’t we?” Kissing his forehead and then looking into his blue orbs. He nods and leans towards you pressing his lips against yours and letting them linger for a while.

“You two done watching that rubbish yet?” Jamie says walking out of his bedroom sporting his usual black joggers, his tattoos proudly on show. You remember how he told you about them when you moved in. The angel's wing to represent hardship and protection inspired by Gary’s struggles, to prove everything can always be overcome. And the wolf on his side because he always says he’s the big bad wolf.

“All done mate.”

“Thank fuck for that. And you’re still talking to each other? That whole episode was brutal.”

“Yeah we’re fine,” smiling at Gary stroking the back of his head, still sitting on his knee.

“You know when this first aired, there was this song everyone kept adding to memes.”

“There was memes about that?” Gary asks.

“Oh god yeah, it was massive out here. Everyone thought Sophia was gonna dump you because she was so upset.” Gary looks down at his hands and you give them a squeeze and he smiles. Jamie gets his phone out of his pocket and goes to find the song, “anyway here it is.”

_”I must be the king of gambling_  
_Cause I'm no ace of hearts babe, as you know_  
_Mmm, people say pick yourself up from the ground_  
_But I just keep on sinking, like a stone”_

_“Mmm, when I drift closer_  
_You float further out and I hate it_  
_Yeah, I hate it“_

_“It's like I'm the stories feeling_  
_And you are the heroine_  
_And I can't win“_

_“I try to say I'm sorry_  
_But it sounds like it's your fault_  
_And every compliment just sounds like_  
_You're no good at all“_

_“Yeah I hate to be the reason_  
_For you walking out the door_  
_But right before I fix it_  
_I fuck it up_  
_Fuck it up some more“_

You and Gary look at each other before turning to Jamie.

“What? Too soon?”

“Yes!” You say together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading/commenting/leaving kudos. It means a lot to me. ❤️  
> ________  
> The snippets from the show were taken from my fics ‘Say you love me’ and ‘Danger returns’.


End file.
